


Everything's alright (let me hold your hand and be your bossy man)

by babywiththepower



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sedation, Violence, dark!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywiththepower/pseuds/babywiththepower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter and David Bowie meet at a dinner party hosted by a common friend. Bowie finds the man strangely interesting and agrees to go to a dinner in his house. Hannibal acquires a huge interest for the other man. He gets interested in people for two main reasons: he wants to eat them, or he wants to play with them. And he finds David far too interesting to just eat him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's alright (let me hold your hand and be your bossy man)

**Author's Note:**

> -I guess I was reading too much Bowie and Hannibal fics, and I just felt the need to put them together ;)  
> -I pictured 2002 Bowie for this, Heathen era. :)  
> -Yes it's gonna get dark, not so much right away. After all it's Hannibal we're talking about here. If you don't like this sort of thing, don't read it.  
> -I'll add more tags as I develop this
> 
> Enjoy!

## Dinner

That man was looking at him for a while now. Not obviously, just in a very subtle way, but for him who was the target of the looks it was very noticeable. David didn’t knew the man, thought he heard some people talking he was a reputed psychiatrist. He must be a mutual friend of Thomas, the host of the dinner party. David took another glass of wine from a waiter who was passing by right before the other man approached him. 

-Hi. Dr. Lecter. 

-Oh, hi. Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Lecter. I’m David Bowie. 

They exchanged a firm handshake and a polite smile. David had heard that name before, where was it? Oh, right, Hannibal Lecter. He was the man who helped the FBI in some cases. They said he was very good at what he did. He was also very elegant. Hannibal was wearing a sharp brown suit and a white shirt, and his hair felt subtly on his forehead. His manners were very polite too, a true man of the elite. There was only one thing: his eyes. David felt like his gaze was penetrating him, searching for his soul and crashing it. It made him a little uncomfortable, but it was also very interesting.

-The pleasure is mine. I’m very fond of music, though I have to admit I’m more of a classic music man. However I do like your sound, it’s different, I must say, unique. 

-Thank you very much. I try to keep it interesting. I heard you are a psychiatrist.

-Yes, that’s right. I became friends with Thomas here as a result of that. I have helped his sister a while ago. How do you know him? – He mentioned with his hand in Thomas’ direction. The man was talking with some woman.

-I met him in an art convention. He is a very great artist, I must say. I try my hand a little on this matter, though I’m not a famous artist as he is. I mean, at least not as a painter. 

David had to stop as the man approached them. He was tall and on that day had a beard that both David and Hannibal silently thought didn’t matched him at all.

-Hey, I see you’ve met each other, hã? I would have introduced the two of you, but it seems you went ahead of me. You have a lot in common, I think. Both of you loves music, art and the deep mysteries of mind. – Thomas said with a chuckle. 

\- Yes, Mr. Rosenburg. In fact I do happen to find Mr. Bowie here very interesting.

The smile he gave when phrasing that sent shivers through David’s body for some reason. 

-The same about Dr. Lecter. – David didn’t know what else to say. 

-Ok, I’ll leave the two of you alone now. Oh, if it isn’t Mrs. Hoffstad! – Thomas exclaimed as he rushed to a woman in a blue dress. 

-He is a very excited man. – Hannibal pointed out as he took another sip of his wine. 

-Yes, and with a good reason. His award was deserved. 

-You should come to my house this weekend. For dinner. I would love to talk more with you. 

-I’d love to. 

-Saturday at 7:00, what do you say?

-Sounds good to me.

-Now excuse me, I must greet Mrs. Osfler over there.

David nodded, as the other man went to talk with the woman. Hannibal was a very interesting man. Charming and refined, but also mysterious and a bit intimidating. It both frightened and excited David.

 

Hannibal had it all prepared. He left only a few things to be finished right before dinner. He was finishing cutting some onions when the doorbell rang. He washed his hands and went for it. The man standing in his doorway was dressed in a black suit, his blond hair carefully parted in the middle falling a little on his forehead. Hannibal gave him a smile and mentioned for him to enter the house.

-Good evening, Mr. Bowie. 

-Good evening, Dr. Lecter. Please call me David.

-Alright then, David. You can call me Hannibal if you like. 

-You have a very good taste for decoration – David observed as he hang up his coat. 

-Thank you. If you don’t mind, I’m still finishing some preparations for dinner. Would you join me in the kitchen?

-Sure. Do you need any help?

-Oh, no. This won’t be necessary. 

Hannibal took a bottle of wine from the counter and two glasses. He served it and handed one to David. Hannibal took a sip of his glass and finished preparing the meat on the tray before putting it into the oven. He set the clock for 30 minutes and sat down on the counter with David. 

-Do you cook?

-Not much. At least not as much as you seem to. That was quite a complex arrangement you did there. 

-Not so much. The most complex part of this meal was catching the meat. It was a bit of a stubborn one. 

-Oh, so you like to catch it yourself? I didn’t know that!

-Well, my thinking is if you want to be sure about its precedence and quality, you must do it yourself. 

-So what are we eating tonight?

-Rabbit. I suppose you’ve never had it before?

-No, I didn’t. I don’t usually try different meats.

-I’m sure you will like it. In my opinion, all animals can be eaten. Some taste better than others, this is true, but you just have to know how to prepare it. 

 

Hannibal finished preparing the garnishes as he let the meat rest a while, and arranged it all carefully on the plates. The table was already set up. David looked surprised when the other man put the plate in front of him, it sure looked good. 

-It’s really tasty. I’d never have guessed it was rabbit I you haven’t told me. 

Hannibal gave a smile and politely thanked him before continuing eating. It sure tasted good. They didn’t talked much while they were eating. Hannibal seemed very pleased. He always enjoyed watching other people eat his food. 

After the dessert, Hannibal invited David to his office.

-You see, I’m not an artist, but I like to draw a little. It’s a hobby of mine. I can show you some of my drawings.

Hannibal took some papers from his desk and handed them to David. 

-They’re very beautiful. You are a talented man, Hannibal! 

-Thank you. – As cold as he was sometimes, he always enjoyed receiving compliments. – Would you like some tea?

-Sure. 

Hannibal left for the kitchen leaving David alone in his office. David was each time more astonished by that man. He seemed to be talented in every area he tried his hands in, and was also very refined and elegant. He was intimidating, that’s for sure, but it didn’t stop him from having some feelings about Hannibal. It would be a challenge to conquer that man, but he enjoyed challenges. He was far in his thoughts when Hannibal returned with the tea.

-Sorry for keeping you waiting. 

-No problem. – David said taking the cup between his hands. It smelled quite good.

-It’s a flower from South America. It has quite a unique taste.

David took a sip from it, carefully testing the heat with his lips before drinking it. Hannibal smiled and drank his own tea. He didn’t mention their teas were different, of course.  
It wasn’t long before David put his hand on his head with a painful expression on his face. He looked around for a chair.

-Are you feeling well?

-Not really. – He found a couch and sat on it, feeling dizzy.

-Here, let me help you. – Hannibal took the cup from his hand and put it on the side table. 

-My head… it hurts. Oh… - David babbled nearly unintelligibly. 

-It’s gonna be alright… Don’t you worry. – Hannibal grinned helping the man rest his head on a pillow. – It’s all going to be fine. – he said before David completely doze off.


End file.
